Switch, After Story
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Hubungan Luka dan Gakupo sudah bersemi, tetapi ketika mereka hendak bertamasya, Lily ikut, dan Lily sudah lama menyukai Gakupo, tetapi Gakupo menyuruh Luka menyamar menjadi laki-laki agar selamat dari Lily yang terkenal yandere.


**Switch : After Stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo's, don't like don't read, cerita gaje, banyak** _ **time skip**_ **, slight Yaoi inside, terinspirasi dari komik yang Clara baca-desu, OOC.**

 **.**

 _Hai Luka,_

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan,_

 _Bunga sakura di tamanku sudah bermekaran lagi loh. Aku ada acara, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita bertamasya di danau, mau ikut? Ku tunggu surat balasanmu._

 _Gakupo._

Luka yang membaca surat itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Luka-hime anda kelihatan senang, apa surat dari Gakupo-sama?" Tanya Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Minggu depan aku akan bertamasya dengan Gakkun!" Kata Luka senang sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Neru.

"I-iya Luka-himee.. Kepalaku pusiingg!" Kata Neru yang badannya sedari tadi di kocok-kocok terus oleh Luka. Luka akhirnya mengambil pena dan menulis surat balasan untuk Gakupo.

 **.**

 **Another place (Gakupo Mansion)**

 **.**

Gakupo kini di minta untuk menghadap ke ayahnya. "Gakupo, ayah dengar kau akan bertamasya dengan Luka ke danau benarkah itu?" Tanya sang ayah.

"I-iya benar Chichiue." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku mendapatkan surat dari ketua perkumpulan samurai, katanya anaknya ingin ikut juga." Kata ayahnya, Gakupo pun menelan ludah, tamasya nya kali ini akan sangat buruk. "Ayah harap kau bisa mengajaknya juga." Kata Ayahnya Gakupo kemudian pergi, Gakupo langsung beranjak dari tempat itu dengan sedikit lesu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kusut banget." Kata Kaito yang datang berkunjung.

"Lily akan datang." Kata Gakupo masih terlihat lesu.

"Lily? Lily Masuda? Anak dari ketua perkumpulan samurai?!" Kata Kaito terkejut, Gakupo hanya mengangguk.

"Dia ingin ikut bertamasya minggu depan." Kata Gakupo sambil sedikit meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk, apa dia masih mengejarmu? Ini sungguh belada kalau dia sampai bertemu Luka." Kata Kaito.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ini sungguh cerah, tetapi Gakupo memilih untuk terus berlatih pedang._

" _Gakupo-kuuunn! Ayo bermain petak umpet!" Teriak seorang gadis berumur sekitar 10 tahun._

" _Petak umpet? Ayo! Yukari-chan juga mau ikut?" Tanya laki-laki berusia 10 tahun juga yang berambut ocean blue._

" _Ka-kalau Gakupo-kun ikut, aku juga ikut.." Kata Yukari. Gakupo akhirnya menghela nafas dan akhirnya ikut. Tetapi Lily tidak suka Yukari ikut._

" _Aku yang jadi pertama ya? 1.. 2.." Hitung Kaito sambil menutup matanya dan menempel ke sebuah pohon disana._

" _Gakupo-kun, aku ikut bersama mu ya?" Tanya Yukari, kemudian Yukari di dorong oleh Lily hingga terjatuh._

" _Gakupo-kun, ikut denganku saja!" Kata Lily sambil menarik Gakupo ke suatu tempat. Yukari hanya menahan sakit sambil berusaha untuk bersembunyi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **.**_

' _Ini bahaya, Lily pasti akan mencelakakan Luka_.' Pikir Gakupo masih terlihat frustasi. Dia kemudian memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Luka selamat dari _Yandere_ bernama Lily itu, dia tidak mungkin membatalkan tamasya nya.

 **.**

 **Skip time (hari bertamasya)**

 **.**

"Huwaaa! Gakupo-sama! Apa _Yandere_ Lily-hime akan kemari? Untung saja aku laki-laki jadi tidak masalah berdekatan denganmu Gakupo-sama." Kata Len. Gakupo kemudian mendapatkan pencerahan(?)

"Iya! Ada cara itu!" Kata Gakupo kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kuda nya.

 **.**

 **Another Place (Kereta kuda Luka)**

 **.**

"Waaahh! Bunga sakura nya bermekaran!" Kata Luka sambil melihat keluar dari jendela kereta kuda.

"Luka-hime, bahaya kalau mengeluarkan anggota badan dari kereta." Kata Neru yang ikut bersama. Kemudian di kejauhan terlihat Gakupo yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan kuda nya.

"Eh? Gakupo-kun, kenapa dia kemari?" Tanya Luka, di pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal macam-macam bahwa Gakupo datang karena tidak sabar segera bertemu dengannya, Gakupo langsung menghentikan kereta kuda Luka dan naik menuju kereta kuda dan memegangi kedua lengan Luka.

"Cepat! Ganti penampilanmu jadi laki-laki!" Perintah Gakupo, Luka dan Neru otomatis _sweatdrop_ di tempat, kemudian di susul oleh _headbang_ Luka, sementara Neru hanya _facepalm_.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Di dermaga danau, sebuah kapal yang sangat besar dan mewah sudah menunggu keberangkatan anggota bangsawan itu.

Sebuah kereta kuda mewah langsung berhenti di depan dermaga danau. Seorang gadis dengan baju mewah dan hiasan rambut yang mewah menghiasi rambut kuningnya turun dari kereta kuda itu.

"Gakupo-kuunn! Aku sungguh kangen!" Kata Lily sambil memeluk Gakupo yang sudah menunggu, sementara Gakupo diam tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu.." Ujar Luka yang sudah berubah penampilan menjadi laki-laki.

"Ara, kau siapa? Apa kau teman baru Gakupo-kun?" Tanya Lily ke arah Luka yang menjadi laki-laki.

"Dengar ya aku adalah.." Perkataan Luka pun kemudian di potong seseorang.

"Yoho! Tuan muda Megurine! Di sini kau rupanya! Ayo ikut aku!" Tarik seseorang berambut _ocean blue_.

Akhirnya mereka menaiki perahu yang suah siap dari dermaga.

"Iihh! Lepaskan! Siapa sih kamu ini! Dan kenapa Gakupo malah bersamanya! Apa Gakupo-kun menyukainya?" Marah Luka di belakang perahu.

"Pelankan dulu suaramu, haduh, kalau gadis itu tidak datang aku juga tidak ingin ikut, aku Kaito, teman Gakupo." Kata Kaito menutup sebelah telinganya. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu asalkan kau mau mendengarkan." Kata Kaito, Luka hanya mengangguk. "Akan aku ceritakan, gadis itu adalah Lily Masuda, anak dari pemimpin perkumpulan samurai, dia, aku, Gakupo dan seorang anak perempuan lagi bernama Yukari adalah teman masa kecil, bisa di bilang kami selalu bermain bersama dulu, Lily selalu mengerjai Yukari, kami kira Lily hanya bercanda kepada Yukari, mulai dari mendorong Yukari hingga terjatuh saat bermain petak umpet karena mengajak Gakupo sembunyi bersama. Yukari dulu pernah membuatkan Gakupo puisi, tetapi kemudian di sobek-sobek oleh Lily dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Yukari." Kata Kaito.

"Lalu? Itu kan hanya iseng anak kecil?" Tanya Luka tidak mengerti.

"Kami kira juga begitu, tetapi suatu saat Lily memarahi Yukari karena mencoba mendekati Gakupo, kemudian Lily mendorong Yukari ke sumur mati." Kata Kaito, Luka kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kami berhari-hari mencari Yukari kemana-mana, akhirnya Gakupo mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam sumur yang mati itu, dan melihat Yukari di dalam sana, ketika di angkat Yukari pingsan karena sudah lama tidak makan dan tidak minum. Gakupo kemudian menjadi sangat menyesal karenanya, Yukari hampir mati karena kelaparan, sejak saat itu juga Yukari trauma dan tidak mau keluar rumah. Gakupo menyuruhmu agar menyamar menjadi laki-laki pun karena dia peduli kepadamu, dia tidak ingin Lily menyakitimu, Lily tidak akan membiarkan gadis manapun untuk mendekati Gakupo." Kata Kaito selesai bercerita. Luka kemudian berdiri.

"Tetapi tidak bisa begini terus kan? Aku akan menikah dengan Gakupo sebentar lagi, aku akan membuat Lily melepaskan Gakupo." Kata Luka mantab.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil." Kata Kaito sambil menyemangati Luka.

"Gakupo-kun! Aku membuat teh ini khusus untukmu loh!" Kata Lily sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh.

"Tidak usah aku tidak haus." Kata Gakupo dingin.

"Kalau begitu mau makan _sushi_ buatanku? Ayo bilang 'aaaaa'." Kata Lily sambil menyumpit sebuah _sushi_ salmon. Tetapi yang memakannya malah Luka.

"Hueekk! Nasinya masih keras." Kata Luka mengejek.

"Tuan muda Megurine? Kenapa kau yang makan?" Tanya Lily terkejut, sedikit marah sih.

"Hm? Menurutmu?" Tanya Luka dingin.

"Sudahlah Gakupo-kun, ayo kita pindah posisi! Aku malas meladeninya." Kata Lily sambil memeluk lengan Gakupo untuk pergi, tetapi Luka malah memeluk lengan Gakupo yang lainnya. "Huuh! Lepaskan!" Kata Lily kepada Luka.

"Enak saja! Kau yang lepaskan!" Kata Luka. Lily kemudian melepaskan pelukannya kepada Gakupo dan melihat ke arah dua orang itu. "Jangan-jangan kau suka kepadanya?" Kata Lily di penuhi dengan _dark aura_.

"Benar! Aku memang menyukainya! Masalah untukmu?" Tanya Luka, Gakupo hanya blushing mendengarnya.

"Kyaaaa! Gakupo-kun! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari _Yaoi_ seperti dia!" Teriak Lily histeris.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?!" Kata Luka masih bersihkeras, kemudian Gakupo menghentakkan tangannya dari Luka.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi." Kata Gakupo tiba-tiba dingin.

"Ta-tapi.." Kata Luka, hatinya sedikit sakit.

"Sudah cukup aku tidak mau dengar." Kata Gakupo. "Lily ayo kita pergi." Kata Gakupo mengajak Lily, sekilas Gakupo melihat Luka menangis, ya, pertama kalinya Gakupo melihat Luka menangis.

"Tuan muda Megurine kenapa kau menangis, ayo sini!" Kata Kaito sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luka dan melebarkannya, Kaito kemudian mengedip ke arah Gakupo. ' _serahkan dulu ini kepadaku.'_

' _Luka Gomenasai.'_ Kata Gakupo dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang sedih.

Kaito akhirnya membawa Luka ke bagian kapal yang sepi. Dan Luka terus menerus menangis, Kaito hanya membiarkannya dan menunggunya hingga dia selesai menangis.

"Ke-kenapa Gakupo-kun seperti itu, huweeeeee!" Kata Luka.

"Apa boleh buat, Gakupo akan menjaga jarak dengan perempuan bila ada gadis itu." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan kepada Luka.

"Ta-tapi kejadian dengan Yukari-san bukanlah salahnya." Kata Luka, dia kemudian kembali bersemangat. "Aku akan merubah sikapnya!" Kata Luka.

"Baiklah, syukurlah kau kembali bersemangat, mungkin sedikit susah, tetapi, berusahalah!" Kata Kaito sambil mendorong Luka ke arah Gakupo.

" _Arigatou_ Kaito-san!" Kata Luka.

"Gakupo-kun! Temani ngobrol yuk! Bosan nih!" Kata Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Lily, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Gakupo dingin. Lily kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Aku selama ini hanya menganggapmu adik, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Kata Gakupo dingin.

"Itu hanya alasanmu kan? Kau suka dengan tuan muda Megurine kan?" Kata Lily sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada, Gakupo langsung terkejut. "Aku tahu tuan muda Megurine sebenarnya adalah perempuan, aku tahu dari sikapmu! Saat kau melihatnya menangis, ekspresimu berubah, saat itu aku menjadi yakin kalau tuan muda Megurine adalah perempuan!" Kata Lily mulai di penuhi _dark aura_ lagi. "Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak akan membiarkan keinginannya terkabul!" Kata Lily dengan sangat marah.

"Lily! Kalau kau sampai melukainya! Sekalipun itu kau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Kata Gakupo ikut-ikutan marah. Lily sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Gakupo dan mulai sangat marah.

"Gakupo-kun? Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Luka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lily langsung menyabet tangan Luka. "Kyaa!" Teriak Luka terkejut. Luka kemudian di apit dan lehernya di pegangi oleh lengan Lily.

"Kalau kami berdua jatuh ke danau! Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan pertama! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan meninggalkanku!" Kata Lily sambil menarik Luka dan dirinya ke bibir perahu. "Jangan ada yang mendekat kalau masih ingin kami berdua selamat!" Ancam Lily ketika melihat para penjaga mulai berdatangan.

"Lily! Jangan bercanda kau!" Kata Gakupo marah.

"Siapa yang bercanda?! Aku serius! Aku hanya menyukaimu Gakupo-kun!" Kata Lily. Luka merasa semakin sesak karena lehernya tertekan, akhirnya dia melepaskan diri dari Lily.

"Gaah! Lepaskan aku!" Kata Luka sambil melarikan diri. "Kau bilang kau menyukainya! Tetapi kalau begini kau malah menyiksanya, tahu!" Kata Luka memarahi Lily.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bermaksud.." Kata Lily sambil berjalan mundur, akhirnya kakinya tersandung pinggiran perahu. "Kyaaa!" Jerit Lily, tetapi seseorang menangkapnya, dan ternyata Luka, tetapi posisi Luka sungguh tidak mengenakkan, wajahnya ada di ehemdadaehem Lily, jadinya Lily tidak jadi jatuh.

"Aku jadi iri.." Kata Kaito dengan otaknya yang mulai _hentai_. Kemudian dia mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Gakupo

"Kau ini!" Kata Gakupo.

"Ka-kau kenapa memelukku seperti itu hah?! Dasar _Hentai!_ " Kata Lily sambil sedikit teriak-teriak.

"Kalau tidak begini kau jatuh! Lagipula kita ini sama-sama perempuan tahu!" Kata Luka ikut teriak.

"Kyaa! Kau ini mau sampai kapan memelukku seperti itu!" Kata Lily sambil menghentakkan tubuh Luka menjauh. Luka yang kehilangan keseimbangannya berganti tersandung tepian perahu.

Byur!

Luka terjebur ke danau.

"Huwaa! Megurine-hime terjebur! Cepat tolong!" Kata Len yang ikut dalam perahu, dia sedari tadi tidur kemudian terbangun akibat kericuhan yang di buat Lily. Dia kemudian melihat Gakupo melompat ke dalam air. "Huwaaa! Gakupo-sama! Kenapa kau ikut melompat!" Teriak Len histeris, kehisterisan Len berhenti setelah di jitak oleh Kaito.

"Berisik! Cepat ambil tali untuk menolong mereka!" Marah Kaito kepada Len, Len kemudian langsung mengambil tali yang ada di bagian belakang kapal. Akhirnya Gakupo dan Luka berhasil naik ke perahu, tetapi Luka tidak sadarkan diri.

"Luka! Sadarlah! Luka!" Kata Gakupo mencoba menyadarkan Luka yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, apa dia mati?" Tanya Lily, badannya mulai gemetaran.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau Lily!" Kata Gakupo, kemudian bahunya di tepuk Kaito.

"Lebih baik kau beri dia nafas buatan, lihatlah bibirnya pucat." Kata Kaito menasihati, Gakupo kemudian mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Luka untuk memberikan nafas buatan.

' _Luka, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!'_ Kata Gakupo dalam hati.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, kemudian ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir Gakupo, bukan, bukan bibir Luka, melainkan tangan Luka yang membungkam bibir Gakupo.

"Luka?" Kata Gakupo dengan bibirnya yang masih di bungkam. Semua yang di sana pun lega Luka sudah siuman.

"Ka-kau tidak mati?" Tanya Lily, badannya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Jangan mengutukku! Aku hanya pingsan tadi! Uhuk!" Kata Luka sedikit terbatuk.

"Huweeee! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Huweee! Aku kira kau mati! Aku menyesal!" Kata Lily sambil menangis keras, Luka sungguh terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"E-eehh! Dia kenapa?" Tanya Luka terkejut.

"Sepertinya dia hanya senang kau selamat." Kata Gakupo, kemudian dia menarik Luka dan memeluk Luka. " _Gomenne_ , aku tadi tidak melindungimu." Kata Gakupo sambil memeluk Luka.

"Ka-kau kan tadi ikut lompat ke air menyelamatkanku, kalau tidak ada kau, apa jadinya aku? Aku tidak bisa berenang." Kata Luka, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Lily yang masih menangis kemudian menyerahkan sarung tangan ke arah Lily. "Nih, usap air matamu dengan ini." Kata Luka, dia kemudian berdiri di depan Gakupo. "Aku memaafkanmu! Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Gakupo-kun kepadamu!" Kata Luka sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan Gakupo-sama!" Kata Len di sebelah Luka, Luka yang menoleh kemudian menendang Len.

"Kau kenapa ikut-ikut hah!" Kata Luka sambil menendang Len menjauh.

"Ha-habisnya aku juga sedikit suka dengan Gakupo-sama." Kata Len, Gakupo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa.

' _Dengan ini kuharap Lily berubah_.' Kata Gakupo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka mendarat dan tubuh Luka sudah di keringkan, dia kembali memakai pakaian wanita normal. Kini dia berada di kamar yang di sediakan di mansion Gakupo.

"Hueekk! Obatnya pahit!" Kata Luka sambil memegangi cangkir berisi teh obat yang di buat oleh Neru.

"Memangnya siapa suruh kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup hah?" Marah Neru. "Aku bakalan di marahi Megurine-sama kalau anda pulang dalam keadaan sakit." Kata Neru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Luka.." Panggil Gakupo sambil sedikit melongok ke dalam. Luka langsung menaruh cangkir itu dan ke arah Gakupo.

"Kebetulan, Gakkun! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Kata Luka menarik Gakupo menjauh sambil diiringi teriakan Neru.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman sakura tempat Gakupo dan Luka saling menyatakan perasaan.

"Nih, hadiah dari Lily, katanya, sebagai permintaan maaf." Kata Gakupo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kipas ke arah Luka, Luka membuka kipas itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan aneh yang sangat kecil.

"Tulisan apa ini?" Tanya Luka, Gakupo ikut melihat ke arah kipas yang terbuka itu.

' _Maaf_ ' Itu yang tertulis di sana.

"Astaga kecil sekali!" Kata Gakupo melihat tulisan itu.

"Bagaimana dia menulisnya?" Kata Luka _sweatdrop_ melihat kecilnya tulisan itu. Gakupo kemudian kembali memeluk Luka.

"Aku sungguh cemas kepadamu, untung saja kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Luka, Gakupo mulai mendongakkan kepala Luka dan ingin mencium bibir Luka, tinggal sedikit lagi..

"Gakupo-sama! Anda di masakkan kue oleh nyonya besar!" Kata Len sambil membawa piring berisi Kue.

"Luka-hime! Obatnya di minum!" Kata Neru yang datangnya bersamaan dengan Len, kemudian Len dan Neru melihat kondisi Luka dan Gakupo yang hendak berciuman.

"Ki-kita mengganggu ya?" Kata Len. Sementara Neru hanya _facepalm_ melihat mereka. Gakupo? Dia menatap marah ke arah Len dan Neru, sedangkan Luka hanya memalingkan muka malu.

 **.**

 **Another place (kereta kuda Lily)**

 **.**

Lily kembali mengingat bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Gakupo pertama kali nya, Gakupo yang memuji gambaran Lily, sejak saat itu Lily jatuh cinta kepada Gakupo.

"Hiks! Aku menyerah! Gakupo-kun, kudoakan kau bahagia!" Kata Lily sambil menangis di dalam kereta kudanya. Lily kemudian tersentak ke depan karena kereta kudanya berhenti mendadak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti hah?" Marah Lily sambil melongok keluar dari jendela kereta kuda.

"Maaf, habisnya ada.." Kata kusir sambil menunjuk sesuatu di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau sedang menunggangi kuda dan menghalangi jalan.

"Gumiya-kun! Kenapa kau di sini hah!" Kata Lily sambil marah-marah.

"Kenapa aku tidak kau ajak bertamasya hah?" Kata Gumiya sambil mendekati Lily. "Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu." Kata Lily sambil menyuruh kusir untuk kembali berjalan. Dia mendengar tapak kuda lain di sebelahnya dan membuka jendelanya. "Kenapa kau ikut hah!" Teriak Lily.

"Aku ingin mengikutimu? Masalah?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Cepat pergi sana!" Teriak Lily.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Waktu yang di nantikan datang juga.

Luka di dandani habis-habisan dengan sebuah kimono putih yang menawan.

"Luka-hime, anda terlihat sungguh dewasa bila seperti ini, mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta." Kata Neru melihat ke arah Luka yang masih di dandani. Luka hanya _blushing_.

"Te-terima kasih Neru, kau sudah menjagaku terus." Kata Luka kemudian memeluk Neru.

"Kudoakan supaya Luka-hime bisa berbahagia dengan Gakupo-sama." Kata Neru.

Upacara pernikahan pun di lakukan di sebuah kuil, sebuah prosesi pernikahan yang sangat sakral ini di hadiri oleh kerabat dan keluarga Gakupo juga Luka, yang paling mengejutkan Lily datang bersama Gumiya, Yukari juga datang dengan masih memegang erat pengasuhnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Lily, kelihatannya dia masih trauma atas kejadian masa kecilnya itu. Kaito datang dengan gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut tosca lembut.

Akhirnya upacara itu di tutup oleh kedua belah pihak saling meminum sake. Gakupo langsung memeluk Luka senang.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bersatu Luka!" Kata Gakupo.

"A-aku tidak menyangka hari ini datang juga, aku juga senang bisa bersatu denganmu Gakupo." Kata Luka di pelukan Gakupo.

"Aku jadi menyesal menolak perjodohan ini pertamanya." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku juga." Kata Luka.

Akhirnya Gakupo dan Luka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri setelah semua yang mereka lewati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **Selesai juga sequel nya-desu, kenapa semua karakter di sini jadi OOC semuanya-desu? Sudahlah, kuharap kalian senang-desu.**

 **Akhir kata RnR Please (^_^)**


End file.
